Tala
http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v355/Static_Jester/DwarminTalaAlanis.png 'Tala Alanis'-the moniker she would come to take as her identity, anyway-was born in a town with no name, literally. Existing in the lawless, unclaimed no-mans land between the Green Empire and Dragon Empire, the only law was the fist-the knife-the club. The ones she called parents-a Mother politely referred to as a 'Courtesan', and a Father whom everyone called a mercenary. Her upbringing was tough-her mother was murdered by a visiting Noble-afraid that his Wife would find about his Adultery and cut him out of the family wealth-when Tala was but 12, and her father took her in despite the fact she was in all likilihood not his...he raised her the best he could, which was to say, with an eye for both brutality...and subtlety-he taught her the Art of the Sell-sword, and the rules she learned by heart-do what you're paid to do...Needless to say, there was love-for a man who had spent his life killing for money, he viewed his surrogate daughter as the one good thing he might put into the world. She grew up. She was noticed, marked-for her beauty and intellect, if one was being polite...by 16 she had already attracted an unhealthy number of local crime bosses, looking to enlist her in their own 'enterprises'. The more she rejected them, the worse the harrasment got-her father, already growing on in years, vowed to protect her, but she knew he wasn't as fast he was before. Eventually, she had to knife one of them, and flee the city. The next three years was a blur-moving from place to place, defending herself, stealing, hiding, crying, cursing...she sent money to her Father when she could. He passed in the winter. It was a desperate life she led, but not entirely joyless...she became something of professional thief, using her charm and wits to pull off increasingly daring heists. It was ironic she was caught in a failed pick pocketing-or perhaps not, if she had been marked... The man she chose that day was an agent of the Dragon Empire, operating under cover. She didn't know until he had rendered her unconscious and trundled her to the local safehouse. Seven days later, she hadn't said a word. And they had tried to make her talk...that they did. Her life had taken a drastic turn at that moment. Recognizing her skills, she was 'recruited' by the Dragon Empire-the alternative was execution, naturally-and sent on her first set of covert operations. She developed not only an impeccable sense of politesse and and a diplomatic air, but a certain love for mimicking all the trappings of Nobility itself. She knows she doesn't really belong-and that what's make it so exciting. Fooling all of them-the Great, the Powerful. They never had an idea who she was. Over the next three years, she travelled to many interesting places in the world...gathered information...stole secrets...whatever she had to do, really. Her latest mission takes her to Ligoria-and this time, the stakes are higher than they have ever been. As for her real name...well, I won't ruin all the surprises.